Present application generally relates to the field of ankle-foot orthoses.
Ankle-foot orthoses (AFOs) are orthoses, or braces, usually plastic, encompassing the ankle joint and all or part of the foot. AFOs are externally applied to control position and motion of the ankle, compensate for weakness, correct deformities, or provide forward flexing, energy loading, and balance control. The orthosis may also be adjusted for size and fit by a prosthesis. A conventional example of an AFO is shown in FIG. 1.
AFOs are commonly used in the treatment of disorders that affect muscle function such as stroke, spinal cord injury, muscular dystrophy, cerebral palsy, polio, multiple sclerosis and peripheral neuropathy. AFOs can be used to provide support to weak or wasted limbs or to position a limb with tight, contracted muscles into a more normal position. They are also used to immobilize the ankle and lower leg in the presence of arthritis or fracture, and to correct Foot Drop, or Drop Foot.
Drop Foot is an abnormal neuromuscular disorder that affects a patient's ability to raise his/her foot at the ankle. A patient experiencing Drop Foot will also be unable to point his/her toes upwards toward the body (dorsiflexion) or move the foot at the ankle inward or outward. The loss of function may also be accompanied by pain, weakness, and numbness. The lack of ability to flex the foot leads to calf muscle atrophy.
Drop Foot makes walking difficult, causing a person to either drag the foot and toes or to engage in a high-stepping walk called “steppage gait.” The condition is not a disease, but a symptom of an underlying problem. It is often caused by an interruption in the signal from the brain to the peroneal nerve. This nerve runs along the outside of the lower leg below the knee. People with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), multiple sclerosis (MS), Parkinson's Disease, spinal cord injuries, traumatic brain injuries, cerebral palsy, nerve damage, crushed peronial nerves, tragic accidents, loss of or damaged Gastrocnemius or Soleius muscles, and stroke may experience the effects of the condition, creating a need for an AFO.
The atrophied muscle creates low self-esteem, low self-confidence, leads to feelings of embarrassment. As a result, a patient will wear long pants, not participate in outdoor activities and otherwise limit their enjoyment to conceal an AFO.